


О цепях разбитых, что, звеня, падут

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Touching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Элронд спасает Маглора из лаборатории.





	О цепях разбитых, что, звеня, падут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chain That Snaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603704) by [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776). 



> Название – цитата из поединка Финрода и Саурона.

Он выучился не кричать.   
Сначала им было все равно, а после пары первых тестов они вставили ему в горло трубку. Он не смог определить, было ли его молчание их целью или просто положительным побочным эффектом контроля дыхания, когда они знали, чем и когда он дышит. К тому времени он уже успел понять, что их не беспокоит, больно ему или нет, и кончилось все тем, что ему начали вставлять трубку для дыхания в начале каждого эксперимента. Но он по-прежнему не издавал ни звука.  
Крики ничего не меняли, равно как и молчание.  
Не тогда, когда они втыкали иглы ему в позвоночник, чтобы взять образцы спинномозговой жидкости, или огромные иглы в тазовую кость для забора костного мозга. Или во время тестов на нервную проводимость, или при заборе крови, внутримышечных уколах или введении центрального катетера ему в шею.  
Временами боль была желанным гостем – лучше так, чем знать, что они что-то делали с ним, а он не почувствовал, потому что они ввели обезболивающее ему в спинной мозг. В первый раз, когда это случилось, он мог лишь в ужасе смотреть, как они воткнули иглу в верхнюю левую часть живота, чтобы надуть его углекислым газом, а затем сделали три разреза для лапароскопии. После этого он зажмурился и не открывал глаз, хотя не в его силах было не слышать, как они обсуждают биопсию, заборы образцов и прочие действия.  
Они не дали ему обезболивающего, когда ампутировали мизинец на правой руке – только чтобы посмотреть, распространяется ли его высокая скорость регенерации на конечности. Шрам на ладони должен был поведать им, что он может исцелить далеко не все, и он мог бы рассказать про Маэдроса. Если бы они только спросили.  
Но они не спрашивали. Они никогда ни о чем не спрашивали.  
Он шевельнулся на кровати, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, как только позволяли неизменные ремни. К счастью, ночные процедуры ограничивались введением наркотиков через центральный катетер. Он не знал, каким должен быть эффект, но пока что заметил за собой только легкие галлюцинации: цветовые пятна то там, то сям, и временами четкие, пугающе детальные изображения объектов и живых существ.  
Прошли тысячелетия с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел орка.  
Маглор закрыл глаза, когда дверь отворилась, и услышал чьи-то шаги. Он знал, что им прекрасно известно о том, что он не спит: датчики, отслеживающие его мозговую деятельность, исключали обман. Но он собирался притворяться, сколько мог: возможно, это была просто подготовка к очередному тесту.  
Прикосновение пальцев к щеке изумило его настолько, что он открыл глаза. Они никогда не дотрагивались до него без перчаток.   
Над ним склонился Элронд, с печальным и грозным выражением лица. Маглор вновь закрыл глаза, отказываясь смотреть на эту галлюцинацию. Все галлюцинации мира ничем не могли ему помочь.  
Когда прикосновение пальцев пропало, Маглор тихо и с облегчением вздохнул. Но когда он вновь ощутил легкое касание – на этот раз в перчатках, – то едва сдержал порыв укусить эти проклятые пальцы. В тот раз, когда у него все же получилось, не вышло ничего хорошего.  
– Я вытаскиваю катетер, – предупредил Элронд.  
Маглор открыл глаза. Галлюцинации никогда прежде не разговаривали – что, впрочем, ничего не значило. Но Элронд действительно стоял здесь, с натянутыми на руки медицинскими перчатками.  
– А ты умеешь? – не удержался он от вопроса. Потом закрыл глаза, злясь на самого себя, что так раскрылся. Бессмысленно общаться с видением, порожденным его одурманенным наркотиком воображением.  
– Умею, – мягко сказал Элронд, – на это уйдет пара минут, но, возможно, будет не очень больно.  
Маглор ничего не ответил и глаз тоже не открыл. После всего, что ему довелось пережить, он ожидал любой боли. Тем не менее, послушно помогал, когда его просили задержать дыхание, несмотря на странное ощущение от запрокинутой назад головы. И когда трубку удалили, Элронд – по всей вероятности, один из экспериментаторов, решивший, что трубка уже пробыла в нем достаточно долго, но представлять иное было приятнее – еще немного придержал, не убирая руки. Потом Маглору наложили повязку, а затем миг стремительного падения – его приводили обратно в горизонтальное положение.  
Возможно, катетер действительно вытащили. Тянущее ощущение, с которым он свыкся за месяцы присутствия трубки, исчезло. Но руки в перчатках вернулись, и на этот раз они принялись снимать с его головы и груди датчики. Это еще что?..  
Он вновь открыл глаза. Элронд по-прежнему стоял рядом, и он слышал, как к палате подходит кто-то еще. Он задавил затеплившиеся было крохи надежды. Элронда здесь быть не могло: он в Амане, и находится там со времен последней победы над Сауроном.  
Дверь опять открылась, и мужской голос произнес:  
– Пора уходить.  
– Я почти закончил, – отозвался Элронд.  
С него сняли последние датчики, а затем множество рук без перчаток принялись расстегивать ремни, удерживающие его на кровати.  
– Как думаешь, он может стоять? – спросил женский голос.  
– Ему нужно оставаться в горизонтальном положении еще минимум час, – ответил Элронд. – В коридоре есть каталка...  
После этого Маглор бросил бороться с галлюцинациями. Возможно, это были настоящие люди: из ФБР или другого агентства – что ухудшало ситуацию, хотя уже по другим причинам, но, быть может, у него просто видения. Или ему все это снится.  
Что ж, побег ему снится не впервые.  
Он не сопротивлялся, когда его переносили на каталку, которую подтащила к нему женщина с серебристыми волосами, смутно похожая на Галадриэль, а затем Глорфиндель – это уж точно фальшивка, после Резни Глорфиндель ни за что бы не стал помогать ему – повез его из палаты. Элронд остался рядом, часто поглядывая на Маглора.  
Женщина, разыскавшая каталку, тоже вышла из палаты, не задерживаясь. На перекрестке коридоров их встретила Галадриэль – с мечом в руках, с которого капала кровь.  
– Твои сыновья раздобыли всю информацию; они вернулись в фургон.   
Компания покинула здание, проходя по коридорам, о которых Маглор даже не подозревал, и наконец-то миновала автоматические раздвижные двери, за которыми стояла темная, безлунная ночь. Галадриэль и Элронд занесли Маглора в фургон, положили на узкую откидную кушетку, прикрепленную к левой стенке, и вновь зафиксировали ремнями – за что Элронд многократно шепотом извинился. Оттолкнув каталку подальше, светловолосая женщина забралась в фургон и скорчилась на сиденье так, что ее колени упирались в кушетку, на которой лежал Маглор. Глорфиндель залез последним, закрыл за собой двери, и фургон рванул вперед, быстро набирая скорость. Маглор закрыл глаза и позволил ритмичному движению дороги усыпить себя.

***

  
Первое, что он заметил после пробуждения – запах ванили. Второе – мягкий матрас и целую гору наваленных на него одеял. Маглор открыл глаза и осознал, что свет исходит не от вечно включенных флуоресцентных ламп, а от солнца, светящего в окно, через которое видны деревья. Их листья были красновато-коричневыми.  
А когда его схватили, стояла ранняя весна, едва начали пробиваться тюльпаны.  
Он оглядел комнату, пытаясь понять, что происходит и какой новый эксперимент они затеяли. И замер, увидев, что на деревянном стуле около кровати сидит Элронд.  
Ему все это не привиделось.  
– Элронд?  
Его сын отложил книгу – на английском, так что, возможно, у него по-прежнему галлюцинации, – и улыбнулся.  
– Как ты?  
– Кажется, будто у меня до сих пор галлюцинации.  
Элронд на миг прикрыл глаза.  
– Боюсь, у тебя есть на то основания. Но ты проспал больше двенадцати часов, сейчас уже день. Так что наркотик, который тебе давали, должен был выветриться.  
Как он слышал, новую дозу ему приходилось давать каждые восемь часов. Если его вытащили за час-два до рассвета (времени он не знал, но все произошло глухой ночью), то наркотик ему ввели за пару часов до спасения. Маглор попробовал сесть, но у него получилось только тогда, когда Элронд снял с него несколько одеял. Его немного потряхивало, зато теперь он мог получше рассмотреть пейзаж за окном – и, судя по углу теней, было уже два-три часа дня. Это все не галлюцинации.  
– Где мы?  
Элронд взял с подножья кровати пушистый халат и накинул его Маглору на плечи.  
– На окраине города в двух часах езды к северу от лаборатории, где тебя держали.  
– Как вы?.. Почему ты здесь? И как ты вообще здесь оказался?  
Дверь в спальню открылась, и Галадриэль прислонилась к дверному косяку.  
– Элронд упрямый. А я еще упрямее. Когда мы узнали, что ты в беде, то сообщили Валар, что вытащим тебя.  
– А как вы узнали?  
– Манве до сих пор присматривает за Средиземьем.  
Ответ прояснил меньше, чем ему хотелось.  
– Сколько? На сколько Валар оставили меня мучиться здесь?  
– Мы отправились через три дня после того, как Валар сообщили о тебе – а они знали через день после твоего пленения. Между Аманом и Средиземьем небыстрая связь.  
– Тогда почему меня так долго не могли спасти?!  
Элронд вздохнул.  
– Мы знали только, где тебя схватили, но не расположение лаборатории. Ушло много времени на то, чтобы выяснить это, и еще больше – чтобы найти безопасный способ вытащить тебя оттуда. Элладану и Элрохиру пришлось разработать компьютерный вирус, чтобы после нашего вторжения о тебе не осталось ни одного файла.  
– Они смогут восстановить все по памяти…  
– Не смогут, – сказала Галадриэль.  
Ему вспомнилась кровь, капающая с ее меча.  
– Сколько вас было?  
– Все, кто хоть как-то связан с тобой.  
Маглор закрыл глаза.  
– Не думал, что тебя беспокоит мое состояние.  
Галадриэль фыркнула.  
– Может, когда-то я ненавидела твоего отца, Кано, и то, что вы наделали в Альквалонде, Дориате и Сирионе, но все равно не хочу, чтобы с тобой творили  _такое_ , – она посмотрела на Элронда. – Обед, наверное, уже готов.  
Она стремительно вышла из комнаты, не закрыв за собой дверь. Элронд приподнял бровь.  
– Маглор, тебе многие пришли на помощь. Большинство уже вернулись на наш корабль.  
– А почему не мы?  
– Я решил, что будет слишком рискованно перевозить тебя сразу, особенно когда мы не знали, в каком состоянии найдем тебя. Корабль еще в четырех часах к северу. Мы арендовали этот дома два дня назад, что дало нам место, где можно переночевать – и дать тебе немного отдохнуть.  
Маглор вновь выглянул в окно.  
– И насколько арендовали?  
– Еще на три дня.  
Он кивнул.  
– Галадриэль что-то говорила про обед?  
– Ванильные блинчики, любезно приготовленные моими сыновьями, – Элронд нахмурился. – Ты сможешь туда дойти?  
Маглор прикинул свои силы. Может, ему и не позволяли упражняться, но для тестов он им нужен был в минимально здоровом состоянии. Так что на недолгий путь его бы хватило.   
Он кивнул, стряхнул с плеч халат и встал, еле выпутав себя из одеял. Элронд подержал ему халат и помог надеть. Он шел вплотную за Маглором, но позволил ему спуститься в столовую – как позднее выяснилось, просто в широкую кухню, – самостоятельно.  
Маглор сел на стул с мягкой подушкой, оказавшись напротив Галадриэль и Глорфинделя, причем оба даже не старались скрыть свое любопытство. Он проигнорировал их изучающие взгляды и начал медленно поедать блинчики, тарелку с которыми поставил перед ним один из близнецов – тот, что с волосами до плеч.  
Его кормили вполне сносно, если для тестов не требовалось иное, но эти блинчики не шли с лабораторной едой ни в какое сравнение. У сиропа был настоящий вкус, без искусственных примесей. Когда он съел достаточно, чтобы утолить голод, то вернулся в комнату и свернулся под одеялами.  
Почему Галадриэль? Почему Глорфинедль? Кто была та женщина с серебристыми волосами? Кто из близнецов кто? Кто еще ему помогал? Что с ним сделают Валар?  
И хотел ли он вернуться?  
«Да!» – вскричала большая часть его. Но его гордость, его стыд – они бы предпочли, чтобы он остался в Средиземье.  
«Если я останусь, то чем это кончится?» – горько спросил он себя.  
Его нашли по фотографиям, которых за десятки лет накопилось множество. Кто еще может, хочет или уже решил отслеживать его таким способом? Кто еще предположит, что не подверженность старению (как минимум, по меркам смертных) означает полную регенерацию клеток? Кто еще будет относиться к нему, как к опытному экземпляру – не как человеку, а лишь как к объекту исследований?  
Тем не менее, все эти годы множество смертных помогало ему – прямо или косвенно. Они строили города и прекрасные сооружения, и он пережил их, видя множество чудес: Висячие сады Вавилона, Первый и Второй Иерусалимские храмы, Стоунхендж, Великая Китайская стена, египетские пирамиды, Мачу-Пикчу, статуя Свободы и много, много других.  
Но даже эти творения едва могли сравниться с войнами, геноцидом, насильственным переселением народов, рабством и уверенностью людей и целых стран в то, что они лучше, чем остальные, и действовавших сообразно этому убеждению.  
Конечно, кое в чем Эльдар были не лучше. Он встречался тех, кого аманьяр называли «авари» – они жили различными племенами, и их культура была противоположна тирионской. У аварии просто были другие приоритеты и другое восприятие мира. Но война? Войну эльфам навязали Моргот и Саурон – до Резни…  
Он уткнулся головой в подушку, дернувшись, когда повязка на шее вдавилась сильнее, чем стоило бы. Он перекатился на спину и потрогал бинты пальцем, но пришел к выводу, что Элронд снимет их, только когда рана достаточно заживет. Маглор уставился в деревянный потолок.  
Поход на кухню и обратно утомил его, но не настолько, чтобы сразу уснуть. И он хотел хотя бы придерживаться нормального распорядка дня. Месяцы, когда он бодрствовал только тогда, когда этого хотели они, были неприятными сами по себе.  
Тихий стук в дверь заставил его посмотреть в том направлении. Он улыбнулся Элронду, и тот сел на стоявший у кровати стул.  
– Я не признал…  
– У Элладана волосы покороче, у Элрохира подлиннее, – Элронд потер лицо, – и поверить не могу, что ты так по-настоящему и не познакомился с моей женой Келебриан. Она везла каталку, помнишь? – он усмехнулся. – Дочь Галадриэль.  
Маглор уставился на него.  
– Она – кто?.. – он засмеялся, припомнив крупицы информации, доходившие с Запада. – Я думал, это просто бредовый слух. Ее не было на обеде.  
– Она занята, восстанавливает фургон. Мы сняли два ряда сидений, чтобы разместить там кушетку. Сегодня утром она выкинула кушетку на свалку, а теперь заканчивает прикручивать сиденья обратно на место. Глорфиндель ей помогает.  
Маглор окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
– У нас по-прежнему три дня или ты недооценил, какая шумиха поднимется в прессе после моего спасения?  
Элронд вздохнул.  
– Время еще есть. Келебриан, когда ездила на свалку, носила парик и накладки на щеки, и номер у машины теперь другой. Но за эти три дня тебе нужно решить, хочешь ты уплыть или нет.  
Он уже решил. Валар или нет, здесь для него не осталось ничего, кроме боли и бесконечного бегства.  
– Элронд, мне не нужно трех дней. Заточение в Валиноре лучше, чем жизнь в бегах здесь.  
Эдронд протянул руку, Маглор привстал, чтобы тот смог приобнять его, но Элронд пересел на кровать и крепко обнял его. Маглор позволил себе утонуть в теплом объятии, прижавшись к Элронду, и наконец-то поверил, что беды миновали.


End file.
